memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorkon
You may also be looking for the Gorgan, an alien energy being. Gorkon was Klingon chancellor and the head of the Klingon High Council from 2291 until 2293. In 2293, the destruction of the Klingon moon of Praxis forced the Klingon Empire to reassess its position towards the United Federation of Planets as it simply could no longer afford to maintain its massive military budget and deal with the devastating effects of the explosion on their economy. Gorkon approached the Federation via Captain Spock and opened negotiations that would see the military outposts on both sides of the Klingon Neutral Zone dismantled and a new alliance forged between the two cold war enemies. Gorkon's peace initiatives were met with open arms by the Federation Council but there were those on both sides who objected to this. A plot was forged between Klingon General Chang, Starfleet Admiral Cartwright, Colonel West, Lieutenant Valeris and Nanclus, the Romulan Ambassador to Earth, to sabotage the peace talks before they could begin. While being escorted by the , his battle cruiser was attacked by a prototype Bird-of-Prey that could fire while cloaked. The attack disabled the artificial gravity and two Starfleet operatives assassinated Gorkon. Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy beamed over to investigate and aid the wounded Gorkon, but he died while McCoy attempted to resuscitate him. His last words were directed at Kirk, saying "Don't let it end this way, Captain." Touched by Gorkon's heartfelt desire for peace, Kirk experienced a crisis with his prejudices in the wake of Gorkon's death. Gorkon's daughter, Azetbur, then assumed chancellorship. Kirk and McCoy were arrested by the Klingons, having been framed for the Chancellor's murder. With assistance from Spock, they escaped from Rura Penthe. The Enterprise and the were able to destroy Chang's Bird-of-Prey and Kirk was able to prevent the assassination of the Federation President. The Khitomer Accords were signed, and the beginnings of an alliance between the two powers were forged. Gorkon had not died in vain. ( ) :Gorkon was played by David Warner. The appears to have been named for him. Gorkon was made to resemble Abraham Lincoln. Appendices Apocrypha In the Star Trek: Vanguard novels (set at the beginning of Kirk's five-year mission), Gorkon is a member of the Klingon High Council. He is described as an ex-battlefleet general and an expert with a Klingon war club. It is unclear whether he suffers from the augment virus like most Klingons seen during the TOS series era. In the DS9 novel Warpath, it is revealed that the mirror universe version of Gorkon was the Regent of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance when it conquered the Terran Empire. In the PC video game Star Trek: Klingon Academy, Gorkon and Chang's relationship before the events of Star Trek VI are shown. In it, Gorkon is the chief of staff for Chancellor Lorak, and Chang is shown as trying to prevent his friend Gorkon's rise to the chancellorship because of the danger Gorkon would make peace with the Federation. External link * Category:Klingons Category:Government officials de:Gorkon nl:Gorkon